buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger. Appearance Duel Sieger is a large red dragon with a snow white underbelly and a mane-like crown of golden horns on his head. There are golden blades on his wings, an archway shaped ornament hovers just behind his neck and shoulders. Sieger's main weapons in battle are his massively long yellow talons on his forelegs that he uses to slash at his opponents. The claws on the end of his wings can be used as well to grab and crush his targets. Sieger can also attack with blades of air and whirlwinds via his signature move "Sieger Tornado" and breathe intense streams of fire with "Dragon Flame Cascade." A glowing sun-like pattern sits behind him which is unique to his Dragon Lord class along with the Raging Spirits, with each one having thier own. He has the ability to evolve into 2 different forms upon the defeat of his first, when in these two states his body gives off a blazing orange aura. As "Spartand," his front legs evolve into arms, he grows an additional set of arms and he obtains a golden armor. In this form he uses both his claws as well as his fists in combat, his wings though lacking claws can still be used to slice though his opponents. This is shown during his attack on Gao's Ironchain Dragon after grabbing him. As "Tempest Enforcer," he becomes fully bipedal and has 3 sets of arms, making him resemble an Asura, and his wings disappear so he stands on the ground. Sieger has a black spot on his forehead in this form which is actually a third eye that glows like the rest in his many depictions. He attacks with powerful electrifying punches as his claws are too small to be of any use in this form, and his wings become his final pair of arms. In Buddyfight Triple D, Duel Sieger's base and second forms are dwarfed by Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jeager's towering size though once he becomes Tempest Enforcer both dragons stand at the same height. Personality Duel Sieger's personality is hard to determine because he is rarely seen outside Buddyfights and can only communicate by roaring; whether he remains mute by choice or is simply unable to speak is still unknown. He is intelligent, though he does appear to have a short temper with those who annoy him as seen during his battle with Kemura and Sylph during the Sengoku Arc, when Slyph stated that no matter how big and scary Genma's monsters were they wouldn't win, which Sieger didn't take too kindly to. Sieger appears to be very loyal to Genma and likewise as Genma considers him to be an old friend. Despite being a deity and "on his own schedule", Sieger has shown no defiance towards Genma or his commands in battle, suggesting that their relationship is built on deep mutual respect. He is also merciless in battle, as shown when he brutally attacked Zanya and Gao during their fights against him. As he evolves, he appears to become more aggressive, as he normally just slashes his opponents in his base form. As "Spartand", he violently crushed Zanya knocking him unconscious, and as "Tempest Enforcer" he divided into 3 clones to beat down Gao with so much force that he destroyed the fighting arena. Anime Biography According to Paruko, Duel Seiger is a legendary monster that has belonged to the Seifukai for ages and ages, though how and why this occured is still a mystery. Duel Sieger is rarely seen outside of buddy fights and during the fights he frequently shows his other two forms, Duel Sieger "Spartand" and Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer". When Genma fights, he remains hidden until being Buddy called. Duel Sieger was later seen saving the sky home Gao and his friends were traveling in when it was falling out of the sky on its way to Sengoku Academy after being attacked by a flock of crows called by Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu. When Shido demanded a rematch against Genma with his new Darkness Dragon World, he used Nightmare Despair to force Sieger to attack Genma, much to the latter's horror. Buddyfight Triple D In the 4th round of the World Buddy Cup, Duel Sieger battles against the fisherman Dai Kaido and the powerful oceanic Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger. Although bested by Jaeger's buffed up defense during the last few turns, Sieger then Tempest Enforcer put up a fearsome fight. Gallery sieger1.jpg|Sieger's very first appearance Martial_Arts_Dragon_Emperor,_Duel_Sieger_(Anime-NC).png|Duel Sieger' full appearance Duel Sieger''Spartand'' Stance.png|As Duel Sieger "Spartand" Duel_Sieger,_Tempest_Enforcer_(Buddy).PNG|As Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" tempest1.jpg|Tempest Enforcer attacking with Aries Crusher Genma_and_sieger.png|Duel Sieger and Genma siegerusedflamethrower.jpg|Sieger attacking with Dragon Flame Cascade nightmaresieger.jpg|Sieger under the corruption of Nightmare Despair fireicedragonformation.jpg|Fire Ice Dragon Formation Duel Sieger''Spartand'' Restrain.png|Restrained by Ironchain Dragon's ability Duel_SIEEEEGGGGERRRR!!!!.png|Duel Sieger in Buddyfight Hundred DuelSiegerinTripleDDD.png|Duel Sieger in Triple D sieger2.jpg|Sieger attacking Steelfist Goh Heard you were talkin.jpeg|Duel Jaeger vs Duel Sieger 3against1heliketheodds.png|Duel Sieger using "Ares Crusher" against Duel Jaeger Duel_Sieger_Split.PNG Trivia *In the anime series, Duel Sieger, Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger and Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez are the only 3 monsters throughout the series that don't actually speak, but instead roar to communicate. *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer", Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger and Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova's body structures, builds and colors are exactly similar, likely due to the three monsters coming from Ancient World. Category:Buddy Character